


Angel City's Legendary Hunter

by jiscake



Series: Stories From The Frontier [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, angel city, elliott just wandering around and missing wraith, i loved writing the mrvn part, i really can't tag it anymore, titanfall!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: While visiting Angel City, Elliott hears a rumour about the best hunter and pilot The Frontier has ever seen.





	Angel City's Legendary Hunter

Elliott had never wanted to leave Harmony so bad. He adored this planet so much, that feeling inside of him felt almost unreal. Everything seemed to be so bitter now - being lonely was too much for him. His Titan was there, obviously. But talking to an AI and a human was different - that didn’t mean that FS wasn’t his best friend. The Titan always noticed whenever her pilot felt down or was in a bad mood. At this point it became Elliott’s default set of mind.  
Everything here reminded him of the past. Angel City, Boomtown, even the old marks on FS’s chassis. It was painful to relive the old days again and again but that’s just how it was now.  
He couldn’t move on.

Going back to Solace was never an option - he was very happy to leave that planet as it is. After all his brothers went missing in The Frontier War, he couldn’t think of Solace as his home anymore. His mother left as well, she’s been living on Harmony for a while now. Elliott wasn’t seeing her frequently so did it matter anymore?  
He should leave the training camp before his 4th regeneration - or that’s what he thought. Even fighting felt different. All the joy he found in flying through the sky with a grappling hook or tricking an enemy with a holographic copy of himself was gone now. Being here was useless now. 

He was sitting on a train at the moment. Angel City was everything he had been thinking about for days so Elliott decided to visit the old town again. He met two guys called Davis and Droz in a bar there. Both of them were experienced pilots formerly employed by the Frontier Militia. A couple years ago they left The 6-4 so they could focus on their own faction called The Last Resort. Elliott couldn’t imagine himself in the leader position but was okay with the thought of joining one. Droz has invited him to join The Last Resort at least five times but he always refused - he said he needed some time to think about it. Elliott knew it wasn’t true, he didn’t just need time, he needed to move on first. Holding onto the past wasn’t healthy at all but he couldn’t resist.

Once he arrived to Angel City the first thing he did was to check for the giant banners announcing that Cooper and Barker was now on the police’s wanted list. Elliott vividly remembered the day Cooper had gone missing. All he left was a void that nothing could fill up - he was like a father for Elliott.  
Entering the small bar the always used to visit, he walked up to the counter to order the usual. The bar was full of people, just as expected. This was far the most popular hangout for pilots or normal citizens. It had a friendly atmosphere, and it was in such a nice part of the city. But Elliott haven’t seen a familiar face and that made him feel anxious. He immediately thought of Davis and Droz. They were always here, just chatting and drinking in one of the smallest corners of the bar.

“Hello, friend! May I take your order?” a welcoming MRVN walked up to Elliott. He noticed it was the one he always had good talks with. It had a small scratch on the right side of his chassis. It wasn’t that much of a big deal, Elliott just noticed it.  
“Yeah, the usual.”  
“You look down, friend. Is there anything wrong?” the MRVN asked him as it grabbed a small glass and started pouring out the male’s drink. “I haven’t seen that pretty, brown haired female with you for a while now.”  
“Yeah, yeah. She’s very busy these days…” Elliott’s voice lowered as he put his hand on the glass the MRVN just placed in front of him. “I’ll make sure to bring her here again.” he finished off his sentence with a small smile on his lips, rather a bittersweet one.  
“Alright! I’m very excited to meet her!” the MRVN exclaimed as he reached out for another bottle to serve other customers as well.  
“I’m going to sit down somewhere, thanks for the drink.” Elliott just put a dollar bill on the counter and started walking to his own secret place in the bar. Seeing that two pilots were already sitting there made him feel a little bitter, but he just chose a place nearby.  
He started drinking the alcohol, burning up his throat. It was a feeling he missed - the feeling of warmth.

“You’ll have to look for her, you got it? I trust you, you’re the best hunter and pilot on The Frontier.”  
These words struck Elliott out of his thoughts. He looked up, trying not to be very obvious about listening to their conversation. Hearing the words, someone looking for someone, Wraith came into his mind. He missed her so much, she was all he could think of. But listening to bits and pieces of the conversation, it all started making sense. Elliott was sure Wraith happened to be their topic.  
“What shall I do when I finally capture her?”  
“Just bring her back to the facility, she may be very dangerous in her state. We have no current records about what the 11th generation may hold for future pilots.”  
“May the Allfather help me on my journey.”

Elliott’s grip tightened around the glass as he kept listening, chaos forming in his mind.  
Who’s looking for Wraith? Who could this legendary hunter be? Why do they want her to themselves?  
What are they gonna do to her once they find her?  
All of it sounded insanely crazy.  
His mind started clicking as he saw only one thing as the solution - he had to find her before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again, the author!  
So, I constantly have ideas for this story/au and I keep writing it because I think it's super interesting to explore in a crossover au like this. :D Sorry if it has any mistakes in it, I had no energy to do the proofreading (I'll do it in the upcoming days probably).  
Also I'm considering chaning it to an ongoing series instead of just posting short novels (there's not much of a difference, but still...)  
As always, I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
Have an amazing day, love  
\- jiscake


End file.
